Siren's Tale
by LittleMuffinChan
Summary: Asami, a girl born with the heart of a hero but the quirk of a villain. Searching for a fresh start, the young student travels with her family to attend the prestigious Zephyr Academy of Heroics located in Malibu, Ca. What awaits her is not what she originally anticipated. ((SYOC story! Positions available!))


The small containment room echoed every sound emitted within its walls. It was a drab space with very little contents and a heavy smell of disinfectant. A metal table accompanied by two worn plastic chairs was surrounded by cement walls. An aluminum door was the sole guardian to the outside world. In the corner opposite to the door was a single security camera, a green light blinking in consistent intervals to remind individuals of its everwatching presence.

Usually this space was unoccupied, only visited by wandering mice who mistook it for the break room across the hall. Today, however, it housed a rather unusual individual. Soft cries muffled by a tight medical mask bounced off the walls, fading only to be replaced by new ones every few seconds. In one of the plastic chairs sat a child in an oversized sweatshirt, her reddish brown hair tangled and frizzing in the humid atmosphere. The singular door creaks to life as it is pushed open by a tall man residing in his late twenties. As the door latches shut, the room becomes unnaturally silent and seemingly absent without the child's whimpers.

"Hello there Miss Kobayashi. My name is Officer Zaraki, and I am here to ask you a few questions." His voice sounded nice enough for the young girl to look at the man in the eyes for mere seconds before returning her gaze to her shaking hands. Her eyes were wide and sparkled with unshed tears, housing the fear similar to that of a victim compared to a felon. The police officer tried to keep his composure while in the presence of the terrified girl, holding back all urges to release her to her worrying parents at that very moment. The plastic scratches harshly against the cement flooring as he moves the vacant chair, echoing loudly in the small corridors. Zaraki unconsciously mumbles an apology as he sits himself down.

"I know you have been through a lot today, Miss Kobayashi. It… was a rather unexpected development after all." There's a gentle touch to his words, a small attempt to soothe the girl before him. His consciousness raged with fury that he was sent to interrogate a child who was only five years of age. The world was becoming more twisted with each passing second. Despite his personal feelings on the morality of the situation, he continued onward. "How are you feeling, Asami?"

Hearing her given name caused the child to flinch, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. Nervously her hands darted to pull the already tight mask closer to her face. Officer Zaraki saw the hesitancy plastered on her face, following her eyes as they darted from his own to an unmarked place on the wall behind him. Once more he prompted her to speak, encouraging her that it was okay as long as she wore the mask.

At first only inaudible mumbles emitted from behind the white accessory. He smiled, hoping to boost her confidence in speaking before cuffing his hand around his ear to symbolize that he didn't hear her. She looked away momentarily in silence before making solid eye contact with the man across the table. Her blue eyes shined with vulnerability and fear, yet a small sign of hope still lingered within the unfallen tears.

"I-Is it possible for me to be a hero with this quirk? A-Am I allowed to be a hero with this power?" Asami's voice quivered like a rose petal in a tornado, her last strand of sanity thrown unexpectedly at the stranger. He was stunned, a painful ache spreading from his chest to the tip of his toes as he stared at this delicate child looking at him pleadingly. One would think a dream of heroism would be crushed after being treated like a villain for the entirety of the day. With an artificial cough the officer regained his poise and spoke.

"O-of course sweetie. While you may have to be more careful than your comrades, you can still become a hero. I'm sure of it." Despite the mask covering her lips, he knew that the corner of her lips turnt up in the tiniest of smiles. She was obviously still shaken, but it was if a burden was lifted off her shoulders as his answer was processed within her head. The tears finally left their place of origin and fell down her face without signs of stopping. She still had hope. A feeling of relief also coursed through him as he watched her slowly come back to life. "Any more questions? No? Alright, let's work on getting you out of her, future hero Asami."

Saying those words felt comforting in a way. He didn't know what he would do if the girl in front of him became a villain with such a destructive quirk. Even though she was only five years old, she managed to hospitalize her entire preschool class without touching them. While their diagnoses were minor, he had a feeling her power wouldn't stay weak for long. 

* * *

_**Eight years later.**_

A gentle breeze came through the open window, the soft twinkling of chimes following shortly after. In a nearly naked room sat a rather young looking girl, crystal blue eyes staring rather intently at a laptop laying in her lap.

"Unfortunately, another tragedy has struck our beloved city this evening." A man with two black horns sticking atop his head looked solemnly at the camera, unconsciously organizing the papers in front of him. "Another one of our brave heroes has fallen during combat. Andrew Scott, or more commonly known as the hero Dynamite, was a singular fatality in a rather dramatic bank heist earlier this day. Mister Scott was a recent graduate of Zephyr Academy of Heroics and was a sidekick at…"

The man continued to give more information about the recently fallen hero and the events of the heist that occured that very morning. The young girl mentally took notes of the entire situation as she watched the multiple videos pop up on the news cast, vividly depicting the insanity of the event. "... One thing that remains a mystery is exactly how the villains were able to combat this promising hero so easily." Something changed in the man's eyes, narrowing slightly in an almost accusing manner. Voices off screen were starting to be heard as they tried to stop the reporter from speaking, unprofessional shuffling scattering across the background. Yet his determination was strong as he pursued onward. "It was almost as if these lowly villains had intel on-."

The screen suddenly goes black, and an apologetic message pops onto the screen shortly after to inform the viewers that the station is down momentarily.

"Technical difficulties?" Comes a hearty voice, echoing off the walls of the vacant rooms. The girl jumps, frantically looking up to see an amused man smiling at her across the room. "Come on Asami, it's time to go." His features soften as the bittersweet words leave his lips, a small smile only left on his face.

A pain tugs at the girls chest as she nods, closing her laptop and rising to her full height; a measly 147cm. Not making effort to take a step forward, Asami brushes off the imaginary dirt on her skirt before looking around the foreign setting. Memories try to push their way into her mind but she quickly pushes them back, instead opting for a smile. In one consistent motion, she takes a step towards her father. It was time to say goodbye to her childhood home.

The man puts a reassuring hand on her petite shoulder, his eyes scanning her face for any sort of reaction. Upon declaring her to be relatively okay, he leads her towards the front door.

"You know, Asami. If you still wanted to apply to U.A. we could make-" He was quickly cut off by a shake of his daughter's head, a smile still planted on her face. They've had this conversation countless times, and she had yet to change her mind. Handing the laptop to her father, the girl is quick to maneuver the medical mask onto her face. Her hands graze the cotton surface decorated with cat whiskers to ensure it is properly fitted, pressing on the edges of the mask to test recoil. Satisfied, she retrieves her laptop once more and opens the door before them. Sunlight floods in, draping the two in a blanket of warmth.

"I appreciate your concerns, papa. But Zephyr Academy of Heroics is where I want to go." One would think that the sounds coming from the girl's mouth was that of a musical instrument; despite the muffled tone to it. Asami always had a nice voice, but something about it changed after the development of her quirk. The girl carefully steps out of the empty home, still facing her father. "Tadashi went there, and look where he's at now! Climbing the hero ranking in America like a true pro! U.A. isn't the only great hero school out there, ya' know."

The childlike tilt of her head and the teasing smile her father knew she hide behind that mask told him that her mind was made up. He shakes his head, chuckling. Without looking back, he proceeds to exit the building and lock the door one last time. Before heading to the overpacked rental car, their own currently ship bound and floating across the ocean, the man pats the smaller girl's head. Despite knowing that her words were final, he knew that Zephyr wasn't the dream school she babbled about mindlessly as a child. He also knew the chances of U.A. welcoming her with open arms was slim. They both knew that.

Looking up at the blue sky, Teruo Kobayashi releases a long sigh. Business was bringing him back to the States. Sadness welled itself in his chest, knowing that the journey ahead of his family was going to be rough. Of course he was happy to be close to his son once more, their eldest child deciding to stay in America after work relocated Teruo back to Japan. However the most relieving factor was that Asami had the chance to truly start over again. No one would know her name, no one would know her mistakes. She had power over her quirk now and had the heart of a hero. A fresh start is all she needs. Suddenly a car horn dragged the older man out of his haze. Seeing the love of his life smiling at him teasingly in the passenger seat causes him to chuckle. Everything was going to be just fine. 

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Asami took three deep breaths before slapping her cheeks. She would worry no longer. With determination plastered across her face, her hand reached for the silver doorknob and forcefully opened the front door of her new residence. The smell of salt assaulted her nose almost immediately, causing the extremity to wrinkle in discomfort. Still something she had to adjust to.

The transition back to America had a lot more bumps in it than expected. From lost luggage to delayed transportation, a lot of valuable time was wasted. The major problem being that the gymnasium Asami was planning to practice at originally was unexpectedly closed for the duration of the month. Despite all of her worries and unexpected stresses, however, she was still able to manage. Now she simply had to face the biggest challenge in front of her: ZAH's entrance exam.

With careful movements, she walked to the bus stop a few blocks away from her house. While she was rather graceful, she would not put it past herself to trip over her own shadow in her current state of mind. Upon her arrival, she noticed a few other children quietly waiting. Most of them were on their phones, briefly looking up to acknowledge her presence before returning to the cellular devices. Asami brought her backpack closer to her before unconsciously playing with the plain medical mask she wore.

As she was about to situate herself and patiently wait for the bus, a rather large figure suddenly turns the corner of the closest street, narrowly missing the small crowd of people. His momentum was a little _too_ powerful, causing the individual to nearly trip in his attempts to stop. Everyone just stared at the stranger in silence, watching as he smoothed the wrinkles in his sweatpants. A strand of apologies laced with amusement left his lips as he performed the action before standing to his full height. Asami knew she was on the short side for her age, but this man was a _giant_. 

Finally he turned to face the people he nearly bulldozed, a goofy smile on his lips as he scratched the back of his head. 

"This bus stop is a lot closer to my house than I originally thought! I really believed I was going to miss it if I didn't run here as fast I could, haha! Sorry about that!" His eyes scanned over the people still staring blankly at him, before his eyes lit up with a sparkle of glee. "Are you guys going to the entrance exams at ZAH as well?!" Earning a few nods and words of agreement, the young man broke out into a fit of excitement. "That's amazing! So am I! My name is Dillon Hendricks and I can't wait to work alongside everyone in the future!" 

At this point, Asami was the only one still giving Dillon her full attention, the others slowly drifting back to their phones. She honestly was just still shocked to know that a freshmen could be that tall. Upon noticing her startled gaze, the boy smiles and approaches her, making the height difference so much more apparent. 

"Sorry if I scared you, miss! I'm still surprised I didn't fall!" Lighthearted chuckles leave his mouth as he recounts what just about happened a few moments ago. Asami couldn't help but giggle too, slowly feeling the nervous energy leave her in the presence of this optimistic individual. 

"That would have been quite an unfortunate way to start your day. I'm glad nobody got hurt." Her voice was on the rather quiet side, but it still caused a few heads to turn in her direction. Once more she found herself fiddling with her mask, trying to ensure there were no faults to its design. Dillon stood in surprise for a little bit before shaking his head and smiling. 

"So am I! It would have certainly tarnish my candidacy for the hero program, don't ya' think?" Dillon laughs once again at his own words. "If you don't mind, may I ask what your name is?" There's a quality of warmth in the stranger's eyes as he politely waits for a response from the much smaller girl. 

"A-Asami Kobayashi." She stutters, hoping that she introduced herself correctly. The boy smiles at the answer, somehow appearing even more enthused. 

"What a lovely name! Okay, Asami, let's do our best today! That way we can be classmates this upcoming year." A look of determination crosses his face as she nods in response, feeling her lips raise themselves in a smile. Before either of them could say anything else, the bus arrives at the stop. Even more students are revealed behind the sliding doors as the other children begin to pile in, cramping together in the limited space. 

Asami clung desperately to the closest form of structure as the bus began to move. Her small stature was always a disadvantage when it came to traveling on public transport. Dillon was pushed a few feet away from her, causing her to disappear from his view completely. Luckily her position, which was snug against one of the poles near the edge of the aisle, gave her a nice view of one of the small consoles above the doors. She expected to see the local news, but was rather surprised when an advertisement for ZAH came on instead. 

_Zephyr Academy for Heroics was one of the first hero schools established in America, helping to create a solid education for the future saviors of our country for generations to come. Housed in the beautiful city of Malibu, California, this state of the art institute provides everything aspiring heroes need to prepare for their future careers.  
_ _  
_

 _From luxurious living corridors to the newest training facilities, ZAH has one of the most renowned hero programs in the nation. Not only do students benefit from an outstanding education with real-life experience, they also help to brighten the world's future by taking part in frequent in our internationally known quirk research. As many people know, today is the XXX annual entrance exam of our beloved academy! Footage from our incoming students will be posted on our website later this evening! Good luck to everyone applying! As our founders once said, "May the West Winds carry you to victory!"_

With that, the screen went blank. And at that moment, Asami realized they were at the testing site. Today she was taking the first steps in her hero career, along with many other bright individuals. The journey was going to be far from easy, and many hardships were going to come their way. Despite the challenges that awaited her and the fear of failure lingering in the air, Asami took one last deep breath before taking her first step forward as a hero in training.

 _ **((END))**_

* * *

 _A.N.: Here is the first chapter of hopefully many more to come! I was inspired to write this story by Jackdaw-FanFiction's "Ad Astra!" (If you haven't read it already, I highly recommend it!) This story takes place in the same timeline as the canon BNHA universe. This will be a SYOC (Submit Your Own Character) story as well! While I am not sure the exact amount of submissions I will be taking, I would greatly appreciate any submissions you have to offer! I am in need of fellow hero students(Class A and B), support students, heroes, villains, teachers, and vigilantes! If you are interested, please fill out the template below and pm me! **There is another copy of the template on my profile, along with some general rules!**_

Position applying for:

Name:

Age:

Race/Ethnicity:

Height:

Weight (Optional):

Body type:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorites:

Personality:

Sexuality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Casual wear:

Hero costume:

Hero/Villain/Vigilante name:

Quirk name:

Quirk:

Abilities/Special moves:

Quirk limitations:

Backstory:

Other:

 _Any questions, please just pm me! Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
